LO QUE DURE LA ETERNIDAD
by LUZ. C.C
Summary: Bella,experta en arte, convocada por el dueño de un castillo para que tase algunas de sus preciadas posesiones, intrigada por la leyenda de un fantasma que circula por las salas..leyenda de la que se ríe hasta que topa con el fantasma de Edward.ADAPTACION
1. PROLOGO

******* LO QUE DURE LA ETERNIDAD *******

**Prologo**

**_En el castillo de Masen se avecina una horrible tragedia. Edward Masen padre, el señor del castillo, debe proteger su gran secreto frente al enemigo, como sus antepasados han hecho a lo largo de la historia. Una importante reliquia sagrada está en poder de su familia desde los tiempos de Jesucristo, y su deber es ocultarla para que no caiga en malas manos.  
>La fatalidad hace que Masen sea atacado cuando su hijo, junto con sus mejores hombres, se encuentran ausentes. Él no puede hacer más que esconder la reliquia en un lugar seguro y tratar de sobrevivir a la batalla luchando con todas sus fuerzas.<br>Cuando Edward, el hijo mayor de Edward Masen padre, llega a sus tierras, encuentra a su padre moribundo y le culpa de lo ocurrido por no haber estado allí para defenderlos. Con el alma rota, Edward maldice a su hijo a vagar eternamente por los muros del castillo hasta que consiga encontrar la reliquia en el lugar donde él la ha escondido, y su alma consiga descansar en paz.  
><em>**

**_Han pasado 400 años, Bella es una tasadora de arte que es llamada por el dueño del castillo de Masen para tasar algunas de sus más preciadas posesiones. No se lo piensa dos veces y emprende el viaje hacia tierras lejanas, y así escapa de la rutina de su aburrida vida.  
>Bella queda fascinada desde el primer momento por el castillo de Masen y por su gente. Ella es una mujer práctica e independiente que no cree en tonterías sobre fantasmas… y se ríe ante las "leyendas" absurdas que cuentan que en el castillo hay un fantasma. Pero a medida que su estancia en el castillo se alarga, va descubriendo que la leyenda es… real. Y más cuando se encuentra de cara con el fantasma de Edward...<em>**


	2. Chapter 1 La Pelea

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Irlanda. 22 de diciembre de 1535

Los relámpagos habían estado azotando el cielo en tinieblas, anunciando una lluvia torrencial que finalmente se abatió sobre la campiña irlandesa, cubriendo con su manto frío las oscuras piedras del castillo Masen.

Se trataba de una premonición. Porque ésa no era una noche más.

Eso al menos pensaba Edward.

Apoyado en el arco que bordeaba la ventana de su dormitorio, en la torre norte, estremecido por el frío del muro, se esforzó para ver a través de la intensa lluvia. Fuera, todo era oscuridad, salvo cuando los rayos rasgaban la noche, alumbrando por unos segundos los contornos de torreones y murallas. Desde esa posición, en los días claros podía recrearse en la visión de la enorme extensión de su feudo, en los distintos tonos de ocre, verde y rojo del bosque habitado por pinos, eucaliptos y robles, y en la fértil campiña, salpicada de casas con techos de paja. En el poniente relucía el zigzagueante curso del río Barrow y, a lo lejos, se vislumbraban las estribaciones de los montes Wicklow.

Aquella noche Edward tenía la impresión de que todo había desaparecido y se encontraba solo en el mundo. Escudriñó la noche, mientras el frío calaba sin piedad sus cansados huesos. Por fortuna, hombres y bestias estaban a buen recaudo dentro de los muros del castillo. Todo parecía en calma, pero él sabía que no era así. Algo se agitaba en su interior.

Intuía que aquella noche no sería como otras, en las que familia, soldados y sirvientes se reunían en el gran salón para comer irish stew y beber la oscura cerveza del país, mientras charlaban sobre los acontecimientos del día. Cuando los truenos dejaban de retumbar, le llegaban desde abajo las voces de algunos de sus soldados bromeando. Parecía ser el único que percibía en el aire, como si de un humo invisible se tratara, la fatalidad que estaba atada a aquella fecha.

Se apartó de la ventana y rezó en silencio, mientras paseaba los fatigados y enrojecidos ojos por cada rincón de la habitación, posándolos en cada objeto querido, con un ruego mudo que intentaba ahuyentar el temor que le roía. No le asustaba la muerte, al menos la propia.

No le habría importado que su vida terminara aquella infausta y lluviosa noche de 1535. Si hacía balance de su paso por este mundo, había cumplido su cometido y podía irse tranquilo a rendir cuentas al Altísimo de sus buenas y malas obras (seguramente, más de las segundas, pensó con ironía). Había heredado de su padre un condado no demasiado importante y, con esfuerzo, había acumulado más tierras, reses y arrendatarios, y más fortuna y poder que ninguno de los antepasados que ostentaron el título. Su simiente había dado tres hijos, dos varones y una hembra. Eran su orgullo. Suyo y de su esposa, su adorada y añorada esposa. Hacía solamente dos años, la dulce Elizabeth, la mujer a la que se había visto unido por obligación, empujado por un contrato matrimonial acordado desde el nacimiento de ella, había fallecido. La primera vez que la vio, le pareció una criatura sosa y taciturna, pero luego resultó ser una mujer vivaz, capaz de enfrentarse a todo y a todos por el bien de su familia, una mujer a la que llegó a amar más que a su propia vida.

Edward aún recordaba con dolor el momento en que acudió a su lado, cuando ella lo llamó desde su lecho de muerte. Durante los últimos meses de su enfermedad no había querido que la visitase con frecuencia. No deseaba que viese su rostro pálido, sus ojos apagados, su esquelética figura. La enfermedad había ido destruyendo poco a poco su cuerpo. Cuando se declaró el mal, Edward pidió la ayuda de los maestros druidas, aquellos que le habían enseñado a Elizabeth las artes de la adivinación y las curas del cuerpo y del alma, pero ni siquiera ellos pudieron evitar lo inevitable. El conocimiento de aquellos a quienes llamaban hombres sabios no incluía burlar la cita con el Más Allá.

Aquella amarga noche, Edward se acercó al lecho de su esposa con el corazón encogido y los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto. Su propia habitación no podía ser más austera, pero la de Elizabeth era confortable y acogedora; varios hermosos tapices cubrían los fríos muros para evitar que el calor de la chimenea y los braseros escapase por entre las rendijas. Había arcones bellamente labrados, y el suelo estaba cubierto de mullidas alfombras y cojines de colores, colocados con un gusto tan exquisito que invitaba a acomodarse sobre ellos. Sin embargo, esa noche, presa de la angustia, Edward se acercó a la cabecera de la cama tratando de disimular la congoja, tomó entre sus encallecidas manos de guerrero las de su esposa, blancas como la cera, y se llevó los dedos a los labios, uno a uno.

—Amada mía —musitó.

Elizabeth lo miró con inmenso afecto. Aunque el dolor la tenía postrada, todavía era capaz de sonreírle. Su esposo y señor. El hombre más guapo del mundo según ella, el más gallardo y gentil, el más valeroso. El mejor amante. Su sola presencia la reconfortaba, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando contra la muerte, que estaba llamando a su puerta.

—Mi amor —susurró—, quiero irme ya.

El conde Masen se estremeció y la miró a los ojos. Hundida entre las cobijas, vestida con aquel camisón blanco cerrado hasta el cuello que él le había regalado por su último cumpleaños, con el cabello suelto esparcido sobre los almohadones bordados, era la viva imagen de la fragilidad y la indefensión.

—Faltan tres días para la celebración del nacimiento del Mesías, mi vida —dijo él con visible esfuerzo—, y es tu preferida. Además, prometiste que volverías conmigo a los acantilados de Moher.

—Mi cuerpo está agotado —dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

—Y debes descansar.

—Sí. Debo descansar. — Elizabeth suspiró—. Por eso he de irme, Edward. Mi tiempo se ha cumplido.

Apretando los dientes para no llorar, el conde acarició el rostro de su mujer, hermoso en otro tiempo. Sabía que ella se le escapaba, que no era humano intentar retenerla por más tiempo entre los vivos, que sufría y deseaba descansar por fin. Pero se resistía a permitir que lo abandonara. Ella era su vida, su corazón, y ¿qué podía hacer un hombre si le arrancaban el corazón? Siempre se había dicho que cuando los Masen entregaban su amor, era para siempre. La amaba. Estaba dispuesto a morir en su lugar. Pero sabía que no era posible, que carecía de ese poder. Se rebelaba ante los acontecimientos, aunque tenía que aceptarlos. La angustia le oprimía la garganta y un sudor frío bañaba su nuca. A su espalda oyó el apagado sollozo de una de las criadas, pendiente de los últimos deseos de su señora.

—Me sentiré muy solo sin ti, amor mío —dijo el conde, y se le quebró la voz.

Elizabeth levantó el brazo con esfuerzo para acariciarle el mentón, áspero por la barba de varios días.

—No tendrás mucho tiempo para aburrirte mientras cuidas de los tres potrillos. Debes ser laidir, muy fuerte, mi amor.

Al oír aquellas palabras Edward se estremeció. Ciertamente, cuidar de sus dos hijos varones y de la pequeña Eliza no iba a ser tarea fácil. Antony tenía diecinueve años recién cumplidos y era un joven estudioso, amante de los idiomas y siempre enfrascado en alguna traducción o en sus pinturas, retraído y negado para el manejo de las armas, lo que irritaba a Edward y divertía a Elizabeth. Su hija, de doce años, prometía ser una beldad, pero por el momento era un verdadero diablillo que sacaba de quicio a la servidumbre con sus travesuras, aprendidas y apoyadas por el que, verdaderamente, resultaba el mayor problema para el conde: su hijo mayor y heredero, Edward. Se había convertido en un auténtico calavera, y a sus veinticinco años había pasado ya por tantas camas irlandesas, escocesas e inglesas que había perdido la cuenta.

Edward se obstinaba en permanecer soltero, aunque casarse y tener descendencia era su obligación como heredero del condado. A pesar de las innumerables ocasiones en que hablaron de ello, Edward padre había sido incapaz de obligarlo a enderezar el rumbo. Era su mano derecha, dirigía a los hombres férreamente y, al mismo tiempo, con respeto. Nunca les pedía nada que él no estuviese en disposición de llevar a cabo, y la mayor parte de las veces pasaba por alto las faltas leves. Era un líder nato que había heredado parte de los conocimientos de su madre, a quien todos apodaban la Druidesa, y sus hombres habrían ido de cabeza al infierno si él se lo hubiese pedido. El mismo infierno de donde seguramente había salido.

Edward era el único de la familia que había heredado los rasgos de Antony, el bisabuelo: el cabello cobrizo y los ojos verdes como los lagos de Irlanda, mientras que los demás tenían el pelo castaño, herencia inequívoca de sus antepasados vikingos. Su piel blanca contrastaba con la de sus hermanos. A veces, cuando reñían, Edward padre acababa preguntándose en voz alta si no se lo habrían cambiado al nacer, y el joven festejaba la broma. Para Elizabeth siempre había sido su preferido.

Sí, entre intentar encauzar a Edward, hacer un hombre de Antony y buscar marido para Eliza, no iba a tener tiempo de aburrirse.

Elizabeth cerró los ojos y suspiró, exhausta. Un leve siseo escapó de sus labios, como un presagio final. Su voz, muy débil, apenas se oía ya.

—Te esperaré en el Otro Lado, Edward —musitó—. Cuida de nuestros hijos.

—Elizabeth ...

Ella ya no podía oírlo. Se había quedado definitivamente dormida, con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Por un momento el chisporroteo de los leños y las piñas que se consumían en el fuego de la chimenea fue el único sonido en la habitación. Hasta el sollozo de las criadas quedó en suspenso.

Al conde le pareció que entonces comenzaba una extraña transfiguración. La piel cerúlea de Elizabeth se tornó sonrosada, tersa y hermosa. Su cabello, adherido al cráneo por la fiebre, cobró volumen, como si flotara sobre sus hombros. Aquel olor acre que inundara la habitación, olor a enfermedad y muerte, desapareció, sustituido por el tibio aroma de flores y de hierba recientemente cortada que siempre reinaba en la estancia cuando vivía su ocupante. Anonadado por el cambio, como si la Muerte hubiera querido ser generosa con ella, Edward se arrodilló junto a la cama. Entonces sí se dejó oír el llanto desconsolado de la servidumbre.

Y Edward sonrió.

El conde Masen sonrió a su pesar, mientras contemplaba el rostro de su esposa. Supo que ella estaba donde quería, que había alcanzado el descanso, liberada para siempre del sufrimiento del cuerpo. Sintió, o imaginó, que apoyaba en su hombro una mano pequeña, cuidada y cálida, animándolo a seguir.

Se inclinó y besó los labios amados. Luego, sin volver la vista atrás, abandonó la habitación.

De eso hacía tanto tiempo que parecían siglos. Los días se convirtieron en horas inacabables, en las que la ausencia de Elizabeth lo llenaba todo de desolación.

Aun ahora, después de los años pasados, la sentía a su lado mientras cabalgaba, comía o dormía, mientras observaba con adoración cada adorno de la alcoba que había convertido en propia tras su muerte, con la esperanza de sentirla más cerca. Era un cuarto demasiado femenino, poco adecuado para un guerrero curtido como él, pero se convirtió en su mundo, su refugio y su santuario. Las alfombras y cojines bordados por Elizabeth, sus tarritos de perfume, sus peines —aún conservaban alguno de sus cabellos—, le ayudaban a redescubrir, día a día, la delicadeza de su mujer, en pequeños detalles que antes apenas si habían captado su atención. Con seguridad se estaba volviendo viejo, pensó con ironía. Posiblemente fuese una obsesión, pero a veces, cuando despertaba, la almohada en que ella apoyaba la cabeza le parecía que todavía guardaba la forma de ésta, y Edward padre se hacía la ilusión de haberla tenido junto a sí aquella noche, velando su sueño. Aún olía su perfume en cada prenda pulcramente doblada y guardada en los arcones; oía su risa suave o, cuando se asomaba a la ventana al caer el sol, le parecía verla caminar por las almenas del castillo, con el cabello ondeando al viento, rojo como las nubes del atardecer.

Su ensoñación y su añoranza desaparecieron de inmediato, cuando un sonido distante y apagado captó su atención.

Eran cascos de caballo que retumbaban sobre el suelo de piedra de la barbacana. ¡De muchos caballos!

Sus orificios nasales se dilataron, como los de un perro de caza al olisquear la presa.

¡Se acercaban!

Lo temía desde hacía meses, por eso había instado a Edward a regresar antes de que comenzara la semana, acompañado por el nutrido grupo de hombres que el joven se había llevado como escolta.

Pero Edward no había regresado. Un mensajero le había llevado a Edward padre, la noticia de que el condenado muchacho se retrasaría al menos una semana. Al parecer, estaba enamoriscado de una dama.

Edward padre envió al mensajero de vuelta con cajas destempladas y una nota para su hijo ordenándole que regresara de inmediato. Edward debía de estar a punto de llegar, pero los que venían por él se habían adelantado, y Masen no tenía, en esos momentos, soldados suficientes para su defensa. El castillo era una fortaleza, sí, pero incluso las fortalezas mejor dotadas necesitan de brazos armados para rechazar un ataque.

Con paso vivo, Edward padre cruzó la estancia y abrió la puerta. La capa que lo cubría ondeó tras él.

—¡Vernon!

Su mayordomo se presentó como una aparición. Siempre leal, siempre atento a su llamada.

—Mi señor.

—Reúne a los hombres. ¡A todos! En el salón —urgió—. Date prisa, Vernon, tenemos muy poco tiempo.

Vernon no hizo preguntas, sino que salió a la carrera, evidenciando aún más la cojera que lo aquejaba.

El conde regresó al interior, abrió el arcón ubicado a los pies del enorme lecho y sacó con cuidado una pequeña urna de madera de sándalo, bellamente trabajada con vetas de oro e incrustada de zafiros y esmeraldas. Recordó el día en que le entregaron la urna y Elizabeth y él guardaron allí su precioso contenido, llenos de gozo y de fe. La abrió lentamente, con reverencia. Dentro, una fina tela, entretejida con hilos de oro y plata, protegía el tesoro más preciado de la familia: una reliquia que obraba en poder de los Killmar desde tiempos inmemoriales. Con cuidado, desenvolvió la tela y acarició aquella sandalia vieja, de cuero burdo, desgastada por el uso y los años. Era la sandalia del Pescador. La sandalia del mismísimo hijo de Dios, recogida por José de Arimatea cuando, camino del Calvario, Jesucristo la perdió en una de sus caídas, agobiado por el peso de la cruz y agotado por el tormento a que lo sometían.

Después de enterrar a Jesús y de la resurrección de éste, María Magdalena, Juan y José de Arimatea habían salido de Palestina con destino al sureste de Francia. Allí se instalaron y se dedicaron a propagar la doctrina del Salvador. Según una leyenda, al cabo de un tiempo José emprendió viaje con el fin de evangelizar a otros pueblos y, en su largo recorrido, había llegado a Irlanda, para acabar allí sus días.

Los Masen eran guardianes de esa reliquia desde hacía siglos. Había pasado de padres a hijos y se veneraba todos los años, en la conmemoración del nacimiento del Mesías. Faltaban tres días para esa fecha.

Edward padre sabía que era precisamente aquel objeto sagrado lo que buscaba afanosamente su peor enemigo, Aro Volturi. No podía permitir que la sandalia cayera en sus manos, o todos los antepasados Masen se revolverían en sus tumbas.

Envolvió de nuevo la sandalia con cuidado, la introdujo en la urna, cerró ésta y la dejó a un lado. Las piedras preciosas refulgían en la penumbra de la estancia.

A continuación, abrió un arcón pequeño que estaba bajo una de las ventanas y sacó pergamino, tintero y pluma. Apoyado en el mismo arcón garabateó unas líneas. Sopló sobre el pergamino, derramó un poco de polvo secante, lo enrolló con cuidado y lo ató con un sedal, para acabar guardándolo todo de nuevo. Miró la caja de sándalo y pensó con rapidez. Sabía dónde debía esconderla para que nunca la encontrasen, para que sólo pudiera hallarla quien de verdad fuera merecedor de ella. Apretándola contra su pecho, se acercó para echar un vistazo por la ventana. Asombrado, observó que el puente levadizo estaba bajando y un numeroso grupo de jinetes se disponía a cruzarlo y penetrar en la fortaleza.

¡Alguien les estaba ayudando desde el interior! Nunca pensó que albergara un traidor bajo su techo, pero ya no le cupo duda. Y era demasiado tarde.

Salió de la estancia y bajó corriendo los angostos escalones de la torre, hacia la galería que la conectaba con el resto del castillo. Momentos después llegaba a la pequeña capilla. Criados y soldados corrían de un lado a otro, en medio de la prisa y la confusión, conscientes sin duda del peligro que los acechaba.

La puerta de la capilla golpeó contra el muro de piedra cuando la empujó. Fuera, los atacantes acababan de tomar la plaza de armas. Atravesó el recinto sagrado a grandes zancadas, en dirección a la cripta donde descansaban los restos de sus antepasados y su amada esposa. Las llamas de los cirios encendidos sobre el pequeño altar titilaron, alargando las sombras. Edward padre no reparó en lo que lo rodeaba y ni siquiera hizo una genuflexión al pasar por delante del altar para tomar uno de los candelabros. Los rostros santos de las pinturas que colgaban de los muros lo persiguieron como sombras mientras el eco de sus botas resonaba sobre el desgastado pavimento. Abrió la puerta de la cripta, que rechinó, y bajó deprisa los escalones, apretando con fuerza la urna contra su pecho, donde el corazón latía desbocado.

Por unos instantes, quedó sin aliento al ver de nuevo a Elizabeth allí, delante de él, hermosa, elegante y delicada, tan real que estremecía el alma contemplarla. Como el loco enamorado que era, había mandado esculpir una estatua a su imagen y semejanza sobre el sarcófago que guardaba sus restos. Se trataba de una verdadera obra de arte, encargada a un artesano de renombre que hizo venir desde Dunganvan, y era tan perfecta que parecía real. El rostro de Elizabeth era sublime, su cabello hermoso, su talle estrecho, su falda surcada de mil y un pliegues. Sus pequeños pies pisaban ahora flores de piedra... Resultaba casi irreverente mirarla, en su posición vertical, al contrario de las esculturas habituales en las sepulturas, siempre yacentes y con los ojos cerrados.

—Pronto, mi amor... —murmuró Edward padre—. Muy pronto estaremos juntos.

Depositó la urna a los pies de la escultura y se irguió para acariciar el frío mármol. Luego, inclinándose, rezó con toda la devoción que sus antepasados le inculcaran desde niño. No pudo precisar el tiempo transcurrido en la cripta, pero ruidos sordos de lucha, cada vez más cercanos, lo arrancaron del trance.

Desde el salón llegaba el sonido de gritos, blasfemias y gemidos de dolor.

Con movimientos presurosos escondió la reliquia y, como un demente, salió de la cripta y subió los escalones de tres en tres, espada en mano. Al volver a pisar el suelo de la capilla sintió un vahído, pero se repuso de inmediato. Cerró la puerta de aquel lugar de sosiego y cruzó el recinto mientras los ayes de dolor procedentes del gran salón se clavaban en su corazón: sus hombres y sus criados estaban muriendo.

Sus soldados, apenas veinte, se batían con fiereza contra los hombres de Volturi. Algunos de los seguidores de su enemigo perseguían a las mujeres, que trataban de escapar entre aullidos de terror. Las mesas donde se servía la cena estaban volcadas, y el suelo cubierto de platos rotos, vasos de peltre y comida. Uno de los tapices, alcanzado por alguna brasa de la chimenea, empezaba a arder. Edward padre vio a su hijo Antony, que siempre había odiado las armas, luchando contra uno de aquellos embravecidos soldados, en franca desventaja.

Sin vacilar ni por un instante, Edward Masen padre se unió al combate, un combate cruel, salvaje y desigual.

Sus pocos hombres no podían contra los más de cincuenta que mandaba Volturi y, en escasos instantes, entre lamentos y estertores de muerte, fueron cayendo, sembrando el salón de cadáveres.

Edward padre vio morir a su hijo, con la garganta cercenada por el filo de una espada enemiga. Con el alma destrozada continuó luchando, maldiciendo sus brazos por haber dejado de ser jóvenes y cansarse de soportar el peso de la enorme espada de guerra. Consiguió infligir a su rival un corte en el brazo, pero un fiero y certero mandoble súbitamente lo desarmó.

Al acabar la lucha, sólo quedaban tres de sus hombres vivos, aunque malheridos. Las criadas, acorraladas con facilidad por los soldados de Volturi, habían sido violadas y golpeadas.

El enemigo de Edward padre lo miró con gesto torvo y una expresión cargada de desprecio, embriagado por aquella orgía sangrienta.

—La reliquia—exigió.

El conde escupió al suelo. Habría dado cualquier cosa por recuperar su juventud y asestarle un golpe mortal a aquel engendro del demonio para rajarle el cuello y borrar esa sonrisa falsa de su rostro moreno, hirsuto y sucio de sangre.

Aro Volturi se encogió de hombros. No tenía la menor duda de que se llevaría lo que había ido a buscar. El medallón que le pendía sobre el pecho destelló por un instante.

—Traed a la muchacha —ordenó.

Uno de los soldados arrastró por el cabello a una chiquilla, y Edward padre sintió que se le detenía el corazón al ver a su hija. A la pequeña, siempre tan pulcra, le colgaba la manga casi arrancada del vestido, y lo que había sido una hermosa y cuidada cabellera castaña estaba hecha un revoltijo de guedejas enredadas. Su carita era el vivo retrato del horror.

—La reliquia, Masen —exigió de nuevo Volturi.

Edward padre inspiró con fuerza. Los ojos le escocían al contener el llanto por tanta muerte e ignominia. Clavó en él los ojos con fiereza y guardó silencio. Era consciente de que aunque entregara la sagrada sandalia, Volturi los mataría a todos sin dudarlo. El corazón de aquel bastardo era tan negro como sus ropas, teñidas ahora de sangre inocente. ¡Edward padre nunca cedería el tesoro que su familia había protegido durante generaciones! Morirían con la última satisfacción que les quedaba: la de no entregar la posesión más preciada de los Masen a aquel despiadado asesino.

Ante su silencio, Aro Volturi hizo una señal a sus hombres, y dos de ellos aferraron a Eliza del cabello y la zarandearon sin piedad.

—¡Nooo! ¡Padre, no lo permitas! ¡Padre!

Edward padre reaccionó ante los gritos de horror y repulsión de la muchacha. Se agachó para empuñar de nuevo su espada y defender el honor y la virtud de su hija, pero notó el filo helado del arma de Volturi en el cuello.

—La reliquia, Edward, y ella no sufrirá daño alguno.

El conde se permitió una respuesta cargada de desprecio.

—No te creo. Eres un ser abominable, mezquino y ambicioso. Un rufián insignificante. Te entregue o no la reliquia acabarás con todos nosotros.

—¡Pero lo haré de forma rápida! —se impacientó Volturi—. Os degollaré de un solo golpe, como a tu hijo —añadió con sorna, señalando con la cabeza el cadáver de Lian, a sus pies—. Un tajo y todo habrá acabado. De lo contrario, vas a ver con tus propios ojos cómo violan a tu hija todos y cada uno de mis hombres. ¡Uno por uno!

—¡Padre, por favor! —imploró Alice.

El conde Masen permaneció en silencio, sintiendo en la carne el dolor de su hija, su miedo y su vergüenza.

Los soldados acabaron por desnudar el pequeño y blanco cuerpo de Alice y la tendieron sobre las ensangrentadas baldosas, mientras ahogaban los gritos desgarradores con risotadas soeces.

Edward padre no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas ante tan pavoroso espectáculo, mientras su hija clamaba por una ayuda que nunca llegaría. Uno a uno, los esbirros de Volturi violaron aquella carne tibia y sensible, aplastando el pequeño cuerpo con sus embestidas brutales. Incapaz de soportar más infamia, vejación y dolor, ella pereció de súbito.

Edward padre, llorando ya con espasmos incontrolables, se dejó caer de rodillas.

Volturi soltó una blasfemia a voz en cuello y ordenó decapitar a los que quedaban con vida y prender fuego al castillo. A Edward padre ya nada le importaba. Por eso, cuando Volturi se acercó a él, levantó la vista y lo miró bravamente a los ojos, aguardando y deseando la estocada final. Aro Volturi alzó la espada y devolvió, con verdadero odio, la mirada a su enemigo, aquel que había conseguido poder y dinero, castillos y descendencia. El hombre que se había desposado con la única mujer que él había deseado.

—¡Edward nos vengará! —sentenció el conde al ver que el final se aproximaba.

—De ese bastardo me ocuparé más tarde —masculló Aro Volturi.

La espada penetró en el cuerpo de Masen atravesando carne, nervios y tendones. Edward padre apenas sintió la estocada. Su cuerpo ya había muerto hacía rato, con la imagen de Emmet y Alice, que yacían en el suelo ensangrentado del salón como muñecos rotos, grabada en las retinas. Se encogió de todos modos, en un acto reflejo, llevándose las manos al vientre, por donde se le escapaba la vida. Al retirarlas, estaban cubiertas de sangre.

—¡Maldito seas! —susurró—. ¡La sangre inocente que has vertido no quedará impune! —prometió, antes de caer de lado con una terrible mueca de dolor.

Amanecía sobre Irlanda. Edward —al que apodaban el Lince—reía a carcajadas con la broma de uno de sus hombres, mientras ponía al galope su corcel, negro como el alma de un condenado. Como siempre, pedía todo lo que el caballo daba de sí cada vez que se acercaba a aquella colina de suaves pendientes que ahora, con la luz creciente, se revelaba verde y brillante. Más allá se divisaba el castillo de su padre, con sus dos enormes torres, sus almenas y sus pendones que ondeaban al viento. El cuerpo de Edward parecía fundirse con los brillantes músculos de su caballo, estirándose y encogiéndose en pleno galope. Cabalgar a toda velocidad le producía un placer tal que no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por la más hermosa mujer.

—Bueno —se dijo entre dientes—, acaso por Tanya. Tanya Denali era la joven que lo había retenido durante una semana en Nás na Rí, en el condado de Cill Dará. Una beldad capaz de dejar sin jugos a cualquier hombre. Tenía tres años más que él, había enviudado de su tercer esposo y poseía el cuerpo más fascinante que Edward había tenido el placer de disfrutar. Una hembra que merecía cualquier sacrificio. Al joven guerrero se le congeló el rostro cuando, al coronar la colina, distinguió Masen envuelto en un reflejo rojizo. La sangre se detuvo en sus venas y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. La torre norte del castillo ardía y el fuego parecía extenderse con rapidez.

Edward tiró tan fuerte de las riendas que el caballo corcoveó y relinchó en señal de protesta.

—¡Emmet, Jasper, Jacob, Carlisle! —bramó el joven—.¡El castillo está siendo atacado!

Azuzó su montura dándole libertad de movimientos para que adquiriera mayor velocidad, sin esperar a los demás. Inclinado sobre las crines, rezó para que no hubiera ocurrido nada irremediable. Sus hombres lo siguieron. Si uno de sus enemigos lo hubiera visto en esos momentos se habría hecho a un lado sin dudarlo. Edward parecía un demonio surgido del Averno. La cabellera cobriza, larga, suelta, se agitaba sobre la espalda; su capa oscura ondeaba tras él como las alas de un murciélago y el corcel corría desbocado como si lo persiguiera Satanás, levantando terrones de tierra mojada con sus cascos. El rostro atezado de Edward reflejaba toda la furia que lo embargaba, mientras sus ojos parecían arder como dos brasas.

Cruzó la barbacana y el puente, abriéndose paso entre una nube de campesinos y labradores aterrados que se acercaban al castillo. Se apeó antes de que el animal frenase su alocada carrera en el patio de armas y corrió hacia la torre, que ya era una pira. El calor que desprendía le hizo dudar por un momento, pero luego se lanzó atravesando las llamas y gritando los nombres de los suyos, mientras esquivaba las vigas que caían y los cascotes que se desprendían de las paredes quemadas. Estaba claro que la torre había sido saqueada. Muebles volcados, lienzos desgarrados, vasijas destrozadas... Nada había quedado en pie.

Cuando el joven llegó al gran salón se tambaleó ante la espantosa escena. Cuerpos ensangrentados, miembros cercenados. Hombres y mujeres degollados sin misericordia. Se estremeció al oír que sus botas chapoteaban al pisar los charcos de sangre.

¡Dios! —gimió, sin terminar de creer que todo aquello no era sólo una pesadilla.

Oyó las exclamaciones, blasfemias y gemidos de sus hombres, que lo seguían. Aturdido ante la horrenda visión, descubrió el cadáver de su hermano menor. Se agachó, tomó el cuerpo inerte y lo abrazó con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

—Antony, muchacho...

¡Por el amor de Dios! —bramó su amigo Emmet tras él—. ¡Hijos de puta!

Edward depositó con cuidado el cuerpo de su hermano sobre las baldosas ensangrentadas y, con movimientos torpes, le colocó la cabeza de modo que pareciese que aún es-taba unida a sus frágiles hombros. Cuando se enderezó, las mandíbulas le dolían por haberlas tenido ferozmente apretadas. Por sus venas había comenzado a correr un deseo inhumano de matar, y sus ojos, dos gemas verdes y brillantes, resplandecían de ira.

Emmet y Jasper se situaron rápidamente delante de un cuerpo caído en tanto él se acercaba intentando asimilar el desastre, tambaleándose como un beodo.

—Es mejor que no lo veas —dijo Emmet, interponiéndose en su camino.

Edward lo hizo a un lado de un empellón que no admitía discusiones y su mirada se clavó en el cuerpo desgarrado de su hermana. Sintió un mareo repentino y cayó de rodillas, incapaz de mantener en pie su enorme cuerpo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería ver. Aquello tenía que ser un mal sueño, un delirio. ¡No podía estar ocurriendo!

Cuando por fin reunió el valor suficiente para abrir de nuevo los ojos, la realidad volvió a golpearlo con fuerza. Eliza había sido violada de modo brutal. Estaba totalmente desnuda, tenía los labios manchados de sangre seca, y las mejillas, los hombros y los pechos incipientes cubiertos de mordiscos y cardenales. ¡Jesús, había tanta sangre que hubo de hacer un esfuerzo para no vomitar!

Mientras se quitaba la capa de los hombros y envolvía con devoción el cuerpo de su hermana pequeña, como si con ese gesto pudiera librarla de la humillación a la que la habían sometido, la mayoría de sus hombres había comenzado a formar grupos para apagar el incendio de la torre. Los campesinos acudieron al ver las llamas, y ahora, fuera y dentro del castillo, un verdadero ejército de hombres y mujeres cargados con cubos y baldes de agua se afanaba contra las llamas.

Edward levantó en brazos el cadáver de Eliza y, parpadeando con rapidez para ahuyentar las lágrimas, caminó como un sonámbulo hacia el exterior.

—Edward...

De pronto, la agónica voz de su padre lo hizo girar en redondo. Edward lo buscó frenéticamente con la mirada entre el amasijo de cuerpos caídos y decapitados. Edward Masen, su padre, yacía de costado, con el vientre y las manos bañados en sangre.

Sin soltar el cuerpo de su hermana, Edward se acercó a él y se arrodilló a su lado. Su padre tenía el rostro ceniciento, y el joven supo que su vida se estaba apagando rápidamente.

—Padre... —susurró Edward dolorosamente—. Padre, ¿quién ha hecho esto?

El conde se esforzó por abrir los ojos y enfocar el rostro de su heredero. Haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas, se incorporó a medias apoyándose sobre un codo y espetó:

¡Tú! ¡Tú lo has hecho!

Edward dio un respingo como si lo hubiesen abofeteado.

—Padre...

—Tendrías que haber... estado aquí... —siguió Edward padre con un esfuerzo indecible, mientras un hilo de sangre corría por la comisura de sus labios—. Tendrías que... haber... estado aquí.

—No sabía...

—Te maldigo, Edward. —Edward padre tosió, escupiendo sangre—. Yo... te maldigo.

El joven depositó el cuerpo de su hermana a un lado con delicadeza, y tomó el de su padre por las axilas, abrazándolo contra su pecho. Las lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro a torrentes, mientras sentía que la vida de Edward padre se apagaba con cada estertor.

—Vagarás por entre estos... muros... —continuó éste entrecortadamente—, hasta que... encuentres... la reliquia...—

Un nuevo acceso de tos lo hizo enmudecer. Quiso apartarse de Edward, pero éste lo abrazó con más fuerza, como si quisiera transmitirle algo de su vitalidad. Pudo hablar de nuevo, aunque el joven hubo de colocar el oído cerca de su boca—. Hasta que el... firmamento... alumbre... la reliquia...y alguien ofrezca... su vida... por ti.

Edward apretó las mandíbulas. Su madre le había enseñado a no tomar las maldiciones a broma, pero estaba tan abatido por el dolor que apenas le importó ser objeto de ellas.

—Padre, aguanta un poco más. Maldíceme cuanto quieras, pero aguanta. Buscaremos ayuda. ¡Aguanta, por Dios, no me dejes tú también!

Con un postrero esfuerzo, el conde Masen fijó la mirada en su hijo y repitió:

—¡Yo te maldigo!

Después, sus ojos se velaron y él se ladeó, ya sin vida, sobre el fuerte brazo que lo sostenía.

Edward profirió un grito de rebeldía contra Dios, tan ensordecedor que pareció chocar con los oscuros muros de la torre y resonó fuera del castillo, extendiéndose por la campiña y paralizando por un instante a campesinos y soldados.


End file.
